Saving Poor Alice
by FluteGurl12
Summary: While picking berries, Ash falls into a hole where he winds up in a world called Wonderland and meets a girl by the name of Alice. Will he be able to somehow save Alice from her madness or be swept up in it instead?  Based on American McGee's Alice
1. PrOlOgUe

_I knew who I was._

_A monster._

_But you told me differently._

_No matter how much I denied,_

_Shouted,_

_Screamed,_

_Flailed,_

_You told me I wasn't._

_And that was the thing I desperately wanted to hear the most._

The sun was just about to rise in the Unova region as flocks of flying-type Pokemon scattered from the trees. The grass-types silently woke up while the nocturnal ones went to sleep. The arriving of the beautiful sun in the morning marked the day Ash's life would change in a way no one knew.

The gang was set at a small spot near a lake and just departed from Castelia City yesterday. Of course, Cilan was the first to wake.

"What a beautiful morning!" Stretching his arms, Cilan looked toward the sky. He then turned toward his friends. A purple-haired girl that was just waking and a raven-haired boy who was still sleeping.

"Have a decent sleep, Iris?"

"Yeah." Iris turned to Ash. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Cilan sighed and stood up. "I'll go make breakfast, try and wake him up."

"Yeah, yeah."

Iris scowled as she went over and roughly shook Ash. Ash woke up startled.

"H-hey! I was sleeping good! What's the deal?"

"First of all, the word is 'well' and Cilan is making breakfast."

All of a sudden, a yell came from Cilan. Iris and Ash ran towards his voice only to see that everything was perfectly right.

"What's up, Cilan?" Iris and Ash said simultaneously.

"I was going to make blueberry pancakes, but I forgot to get some."

Ash put a hand up to his chin and thought. "Well, since wild blueberries don't grow around here, we can find some other berries and experiment."

Cilan thought about it for a minute. "Ah ha! I saw some Porriun berries a while ago. They're purple with yellow spots. Would you mind grabbing some?"

Ash nodded. "No problem. Never heard of 'em but ok."

And with that, Iris and Ash headed into the woods.

After an hour later, a certain someone's stomach began to rumble.

"Oh gosh, I'm hungry."

Iris turned to him. "Well, once we find then, we can eat."

Ash groaned and searched more. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a purple berry.

"I found it, haha!" Ash ran to the bushel of purple berries without thinking.

"Ash, wait up!" Iris yelled, running after him.

Ash's face lit up at the sight of the berry bush. The berries looked delicious.

Ash waved Iris over to him, and they started picking.

After about ten minutes, they picked most of the berries and put them in a self- made pouch using their shirts. "That looks good. Let's go." Ash said. He started jogging back until he suddenly tripped. With that the berries flew everywhere.

Iris sighed heavily. "Really, Ash? Really?"

"Oh man. I'll get them."

"Such a kid…"

He ignored the comment and picked some of the berries. He counted them, but realized he had one missing. He started to look around.

Iris came from behind. "What's up now?"

"I can't find the last…oh wait!" Ash spotted the last berry near a hole in a tree.

He ran to it and started to pick up the berry until it accidentally fell into the hole in the tree.

"My berry!" Ash yelled as he tried to grab it.

"What now?" Iris asked as she came to his side.

"The berry went down this hole. Hold on, I might be able to get it…" Ash reached in the hole but didn't feel anything. Not even a bottom to it. However, he heard a faint some from the hole.

_You…._

Ash bent down more to understand it and Iris just watched. "What?"

_You…ome…_

"Hold on, I can hear something…"

"Hear what?'

"Gimme a second…"

_You've…_

Talking to no one in particular, Ash answered. "I've…?"

_You've come. Save Her._

_\_

And with that, a tight force in the hole grabbed Ash's hand.

"Ash?" Iris yelled as she tried to hold Ash from the hole. Half of Ash's upper body was being pulled into the dark hole.

"Iris! Help!" Ash said faintly.

Iris grabbed on for dear life but the force was too strong. All of Ash slid down into the hole where a never-ending blackness awaited him.


	2. MeEtInG aLiCe

_Save us. Save Wonderland. Save Alice._

The darkness of being unconscious slowly faded away as Ash was beginning to wake. He took a large breath in at the wonderful sight that stood in front of him. He was seeing magnificent vegetation and streams. Although the place was not like anything he had seen before, he couldn't help but gasp at it's strange but mysterious presence.

He slowly stood up from the ground and looked around. He definitely wasn't in Unova anymore. What he also found strange was that there was no Pokemon. No where!

He continued to walk and saw to his left a rock in the form of a crying girl. It was beautiful but left him feeling uncomfortable. The area was seemingly peaceful but had a dark, ominous aura. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

He continued to walk and stopped when he heard buzzing. He looked around a large rock wall and saw flying creatures. "Pokemon!" He breathed in relief as he started walking toward their nest. "If I go around then there will be no need for trouble." He decided as he started to walk that way. The buzzing beasts noticed the boy and not too late did they fly towards him.

_Great, now if I just reason with them and leave them alone, I'll have no trouble._

He continued to walk around the nest but that didn't stop the flying creatures. They darted towards him with a dark intent. Ash turned around and stopped.

"Excuse me, I don't mean any harm. Can you help?" Ash said.

The creatures still didn't stop and started attacking. Two of them grabbed on to his shirt and two on his pants. He could tell they where holding him.

"Hey! No reason to be…" He stopped in mid-sentence as the bolt-looking thing introduced its self straight at Ash's chest.

He definitely felt dark intent. No, _murderous _intent.

He started to panic and struggled to be free but the bolt flies kept him. The flying bolt slammed into him causing the wind to be knocked out of him.

He started gasping for air, but came short when it slammed to him again.

The process happened for at least another two minutes until he really felt weak.

His vision started to deteriorate as the torture continued. The pain was too great as he closed his eyes and started to feel tears slip down his cheek. Before he could even say final words or a prayer, he heard a voice a soft as silk but somewhat menacing.

"_Damn Bolterflies"_

Ash forced to open an eye and found himself seeing the tip of a kitchen blade. In a calmed panic, he faced a girl older than him with jet black hair and jade eyes. Her face was pretty, but her eyes knew sadness and murder.

He noticed the _Bolterfly _was on the ground. Sliced in half and unmoving.

"Who the hell are you."

Ash quickly looked up at the pale girl and gulped. "M-my name is Ash Ketchum. I don't know where I am and I'm lost. Can you help…?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. Before Ash could say mercy, she already had her knife at his neck. Ash felt the cool touch of the blade contacting his skin.

"Don't _screw_ with me. Why are you in my Wonderland?"

Ash's lip began to quiver at the feel of the blade at his neck. "P-please, don't hurt me."

Alice pulled back her knife, deciding he wasn't necessarily a threat. However her guard was still up.

"Miss, please help me."

No response.

"Miss?"

Again nothing.

"Hello?"

"_Shut your mouth"_

Ash immediately shut up. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Alice stood still but then quickly turned to him and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Come on." She whispered harshly.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked, clearly confused.

"Just follow!" Alice said as she guided him behind the Veil of Tears statue.

"What is going on?" Ash asked.

"Get down low." Alice commanded as she grabbed Ash's upper body while bending down, which in turn brought Ash down with her. She covered his mouth and breathed in his ear. "Don't move. There's an Insidious Ruin around."


End file.
